1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method of mass producing compact discs, as well as a novel damage-resistant construction for the discs.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to fabricate optical discs, also known as compact discs, one at a time in a batch process using injection molding and compression techniques. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose in that compact discs of high quality are currently being produced, the known fabrication techniques are very slow, thereby resulting in product shortages, or at least the inability to rapidly meet popular consumer demand for a particular disc. Also, the known fabrication techniques, due to their slow output rate, are very expensive and contribute to a high production price for the disc. The ever-increasing popularity of compact discs for both audio and video information has not been satisfactorily met by a fabrication process capable of efficiently producing discs at a high output rate and at a low production cost.
The known disc itself, although quite sturdy, is nevertheless prone to damage during rough handling. Typically, the known disc has an information-carrying metallized layer which is protected on one side by a rigid carrier sheet of substantial thickness, but on its opposite side s covered merely by a very thin lacquer which is on the order of 1 mil thick. Such a thin lacquer covering is easily pierced, thereby exposing the metallized layer to potential damage.